The Day Hell Freezes
by YesOpenTheDoor
Summary: Little Halloween one shot. When Jack goes to hell, he won't believe who runs it!


Jack fell heavily to the ground, above him stood the dark shadowy figure of the Reaper, Gabriel Reyes, his dual Hellfire shotguns aimed directly at his face.

"I would like to say it was nice to catch up," The older man spat, his face visor making his voice seem mechanical, "But you haven't been very welcoming."

The soldier spun and kicked out the cloaked man's legs. Instead of falling, he unformed and reformed a small ways back. Jack riled backwards, grabbing the rifle that had been sent flying from his grip just before.

The Reaper began firing the shotguns, while the soldier activated his aiming visor and countered each pellet from each shot with a perfectly timed and aimed round. Both men were left unharmed as it continued.

As their onslaught continued unsuccessfully, a third person prepared the shot of a lifetime. 700 meters away, 137 degrees from the target. The shot lined up, undetected by the soldier.

Widowmaker waited. She would wait for their simultaneous reload to take her shot.

3...

2...

1…

The soldier fell as soon as the round priced the back of his neck. He was still alive, barely, somehow flipped onto his back. He couldn't move. He knew that, even if he survived this, he wouldn't be able to do a thing until he obtained the proper prosthetics.

The Reaper strutted towards him, knowing he had won. He pointed a single Hellfire shotgun at his soon-to-be-dead ex-colleague-and-friend.

"You should have stayed dead after that explosion. Now, I know for a fact you _won't_ be coming back," And with that, the trigger was pulled. Pulling Ol' Jack into the great beyond.

* * *

When he came to, Jack was face down. He had no armor, no face visor. Basically nothing but a thin ragged garb, with a thin cloak and hood as well.

He stood, to try to get an idea of the terrain. Thing is, there was no terrain. Nothing. Just wide open nothingness. No hills, no clouds, no trees, no plants, no rocks. Nothing.

A heavy chilling wind blew right through Jack's ragged clothes, if you can even call them that. The wind seemed to chill even his soul. He looked to the sky to see a large circular object, silhouetted by a strange bright blue light.

He then estimated where the gigantic object would be if it were on the ground, and saw some kind of structure that wasn't there before. It seemed as if it were close enough to walk, but far enough to die of the cold surrounding him.

He pushed forward, knowing that place might be his only chance at survival.

* * *

About five hours of what could hardly be called walking passed, and the structure was nowhere close to him. He couldn't feel his feet, his hands, his face. He couldn't feel anything. If he wasn't already dead, he would have died in about fifteen minutes of being in this desolate arctic wasteland.

"Mei would have a hayday with this," Jack made out hoarsely. He could barely move his lips, as he stumbled through the wind.

As he continued, he began to come across something new. Mounds of ice peppered the land around him. A few were large enough that they looked like they could block the wind. They didn't. The wind seemed to seek him out, surrounding him. Following him. Hitting ouly him. He continued walking. The structure seemed much closer now, closer than it had ten minutes ago.

"J-j-just my im-ima-magination," Jack stuttered to himself.

Within another painstaking hour of walking, he stood at the structure. He hadn't been able to make out the design, who would waste time doing that when you're freezing to an undying death?

There was a large wooden door, left slightly open as if inviting him in. Inside, was still very cold, but safe from the wind. A distorted voice came from within the large building.

"Welcome Jack," The voice said, "How are you enjoying hell? It's nice for being, well, hell. Right?"

As Jack's vision cleared, he could see that he was in some sort of castle that strangely resembled the one in Eichdenwalde. Perhaps the voice came from the throne room.

Jack traveled through the castle, looking around while trying to keep warm and failing. The walls were covered in pillars of ice, from the ceiling hung huge icicles. If one fell on him, there would be nothing left to pick up.

Eventually he came to the empty throne room. Empty. No one, nothing. Just the throne and the ice that surrounded him.

"So Jack," The voice resounded around him, it had an accent but he couldn't put his finger on what kind, "You've finally died. Welcome to hell. Or at least _your_ hell."

A swirl of ice surrounded the throne, the room becoming as cold as outside of the castle, if not colder. Sitting upon the throne was a short Asian woman wearing a thick blue parka. It was Mei, the chilly environmental warrior of Overwatch.

"Hiya!" She said cheerfully as if she hadn't basically said he was in hell, if it really was her, "So you died Jack? That's too bad. And you had so much unfinished business."

"I don't have time for this."Jack spat before actually spitting, which froze before it hit the ground with a small _plink!_

"Time for what? Exposing that you're dead and have all the time in the world?" Mei giggles, ice growing outward from her seat and slowly creeping towards Jack, "You know, there's only one option for you to go back," Mei teased, "But you wouldn't like it."

"Tell me dammit!" He shouted.

"Cool down and all me politely," She said as the air in the room seemed to solidify.

Jack winced, watching as his feet lost all color. He was unable to move his fingers or toes. He tried to rub his hands together, and his right pinkie broke completely off. He couldn't feel it, he couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Tell me," He could barely make out, "I have to get back "

"Much better!" She clapped her hands together, and the room went back to the temperature it was before, "The only way I'll let you out is if you become my personal servant!"

"Servant?"

"Oh, yes of course!" She points her mittened hand up, than rests her head on it, "You already know one. I think his name used to be," she held the vowel, thinking, "Gabriel Reyes!"

Jack didn't say anything. He had to get back, but the only way he could was to become the thing his old friend had become. Perhaps he could overcome it in the future like everything else in his way.

"Alright. I'll do it," Jack said, looking up at Mei.

"Yay!" Her hands arced in a semicircle, "Now I'll just take your soul and~"

A blue orb erupted from Jack's chest and flew towards Mei, who caught it. She pulled the tube where she usually held her drone, Snowball, that also created her ice, out and set it in her lap. The blue mist that surrounded Jack's soul began to get sucked into the device.

Jack fell to the ground, feeling more pain than he had ever felt before. More than he could even imagine. He fell to his knees, writhing in pain and agony. He screamed out, and fell limp.

The blue orb was no more. It was now replaced with a red one with a black mist around it. The orb entered his chest, and as soon as it did black mist formed around him. Within five seconds, his outfit had changed.

He was wearing a black trenchcoat and hood, much like The Reaper. But instead, there was a large red 76 on the back; his mask, shaped like a skull, had a bloody handprint across the face that was missing a pinkie. His Pulse Gun had been returned to him, now a midnight black with visible hellish energy radiating from within.

He had become…

Reaper: 76


End file.
